Known bedding typically includes a fitted sheet that snugly fits over a mattress; a flat sheet positioned over the fitted sheet; and a blanket, comforter, or duvet positioned over the flat sheet. Since the flat sheet and the blanket are not securely attached to the mattress, the flat sheet and the blanket may (and commonly do) substantially shift and/or fall off of the mattress during use (such as when a user is sleeping). This can cause certain users discomfort, such as causing the users to become cold in the middle of the night and disrupting the user's sleep. Additionally, this makes it more difficult and time consuming for the user to make the bed, as the user must first gather and re-position the flat sheet and the blanket before making the bed.
There is, therefore, a continuing need for bedding apparatuses that do not shift or fall off of the mattress during use and that facilitate quickly and easily making the bed after use.